Focus
by eL-Vtrich
Summary: "aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi membaca kalau kau ada dihadapanku seperti ini."


.

"Semua karakter yang ada disini masih tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto"

.

 **Focus**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata itu terlihat bosan. Nampak sekali kalau ia tidak menyukai apa yang dibacanya sekarang.

Berkali-kali Sai mendengar gadis itu menghela napas. Ia pikir Ino akan segera menutup bukunya dan mulai merengek padanya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kekasihnya itu masih berusaha bertahan dengan buku bersampul hijau digenggamannya.

Mata itu tak lagi berfokus pada buku. Ia melamun. Entah apa yang sedang gadis bersurai panjang itu pikirkan, Sai tidak tahu. Sai ingin tahu.

Ah, sepertinya kekasihnya itu sudah menyerah pada kebosanannya membaca. Ino mengalihkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan dan bertumpu saat melihat sejumlah bunga mawar yang tersusun rapi dalam sebuah buket bunga.

Tunggu, sepertinya Sai telah salah. Bukan mawar itu yang menarik perhatian Ino, melainkan pada wanita penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang memeluk buket tersebut dengan sayang dan wajah yang berseri-seri. Jelas sekali kalau bunga tersebut dari orang yang spesial.

Lagi-lagi Sai mendengar gadis itu menghela napas. Tapi sepertinya ini berbeda, karena yang Ino tunjukkan sekarang adalah senyum indahnya yang perlahan semakin merekah.

Senyum yang sangat disukai Sai. Senyum yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Sai dari apapun. Dan senyum yang selalu Sai jaga agar tetap tersungging di bibir kekasihnya.

Senyum yang membuat Sai ikut tersenyum.

Ino menoleh ke arah Sai dan melihat pria dengan iris sekelam malam itu menutup buku yang dibacanya. "Eh? Sudah selesai membaca ya?"

Masih dengan senyum yang sangat tipis Sai menggeleng pelan. "Aku bahkan tidak membaca apa pun dari tadi."

Dahi Ino berkerut heran. _Kalau memang tidak membaca, lalu apa yang dilakukannya dari tadi?_ Pikir Ino.

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadisnya, Sai menjawab, "aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi membaca kalau kau ada dihadapanku seperti ini."

"Tapi aku kan tidak mengganggumu!" protes Ino setengah berbisik. Hampir saja Ino menggebrak meja dihadapannya kalau tidak ingat ia sekarang berada di perpustakaan.

Melihat raut wajah kesal kekasihnya justru membuat senyum Sai semakin melebar. Sai sangat menyukai saat-saat dimana wajah Ino memerah menahan emosi.

Hahhh.. Sai benar-benar menyukai semua yang ada pada Ino.

Tidak adanya respon yang keluar dari bibir pucat Sai membuat Ino semakin kesal. "Sai—"

"Mataku selalu tertuju padamu."

 _Hah?_

Ino mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Memastikan kalau kata-kata tersebut memang keluar dari bibir Sai. "Apa yang—"

"Tidak peduli dengan apapun yang ada disekitarku, selama ada kau didekatku, maka perhatianku akan selalu tertuju padamu." Ujar Sai.

Netra biru itu melebar seiring dengan rona merah jambu yang menjalar ke seluruh wajah Ino. Tidak tahan dengan tatapan sang kekasih membuat surai pirangnya menutupi wajah saat ia menunduk.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Sai selalu sukses membuat Ino malu luar biasa saat Sai mengatakan sesuatu seperti tadi dengan sangat blak-blakan di waktu yang mengejutkan.

"Ada sesuatu yang selama ini ku rahasiakan darimu."

Rasa malu yang berubah menjadi rasa penasaran membuat Ino berani untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang lekat pria bersurai hitam yang kini tengah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang terbuka dengan tirai tipisnya yang melambai-lambai. Membuat cahaya mentari musim semi memasuki seluruh celah perpustakaan.

"Sai-kun."

Sai menoleh ke arah Ino. Memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada gadis yang sedang menanti kalimatnya.

"Aku selalu menolak saat ditugaskan dalam misi maupun tim yang sama denganmu."

Ino tersentak kaget bercampur heran mendengarnya. "Bukankah.. kita pernah satu tim sebelummya?" tanya Ino sambil mengingat-ingat misi yang pernah dijalankannya bersama Sai sebagai rekan satu tim.

"Memang. Tapi itu sebelum perasaan aneh ini muncul." Jawab Sai.

Sai meraba dadanya. Menunduk saat merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri yang mulai berdetak tak keruan semenjak perasaan itu hinggap dihatinya. Perasaan yang hanya ia tujukan pada satu orang saja.

Sai tersenyum saat melihat wajah Ino yang merona secara perlahan. Kekasihnya ini sepertinya mulai mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai.

"Perasaan ini membuatku lebih memperhatikanmu dari pada siapapun atau apapun. Membuatku selalu mencari sosokmu dan tidak ingin kau lepas dari pandanganku."

 _Perasaan ini juga yang membuatku selalu merindukanmu._

Pandangan mata Sai melembut seiring dengan perasaan hangat yang menjalari hatinya. Sedikit menyesakkan namun entah kenapa terasa nyaman.

"Aku takut kalau aku terlalu memperhatikanmu dan tidak bisa fokus pada misi, maka hal itu bisa mengganggu jalannya misi dan tentu saja juga akan merepotkanmu yang menjadi teman satu timku. Karena itulah, lebih baik aku menolaknya dari pada harus menjalankan misi denganmu." Jelas Sai.

Sai kembali menggenggam buku bersampul kuning dihadapannya. Buku yang hanya sempat ia baca beberapa halaman saja sebelum matanya teralihkan oleh sosok berambut pirang panjang dengan mata sedalam samudera yang ikut duduk dan membaca dihadapannya. Kekasihnya.

"Ini buku yang menarik." Kata Sai sambil membolak-balik lembar halaman secara perlahan. "Tapi tidak lebih menarik darimu." Lanjutnya.

Ino sontak menunduk. Berharap dapat menutupi rona yang lagi-lagi dengan cepat menjalari wajahnya. " _Mo-mou_.. " bahkan suaranya pun sulit ia keluarkan.

Pria yang dulunya ini bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum kini sedang tertawa kecil melihat rona merah yang bahkan ikut menghiasi telinga serta leher kekasihnya. Padahal Ino selalu tampak percaya diri dihadapan siapapun, namun kini untuk menatap Sai pun ia tak berani.

"Ja-jangan tertawa! Malu tahu!" protes Ino dengan suara layaknya tikus yang mencicit.

Sai kembali meletakkan buku tersebut dan menumpukan dagunya pada punggung tangan kanan sembari berujar, "kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu lebih malu lagi hingga rona di wajahmu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhmu."

Ino terkejut dan sontak mengangkat kepalanya, hendak mengajukan protes. Namun wajah itu kembali tertunduk semakin dalam saat melihat tatapan mata serta senyum yang tidak biasa dari kekasihnya, Sai.

Sepertinya Ino harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang.

...

Pasuruan, 04 Des. 16

22:02 PM

 **AN:**

Aih, jadi malu sendiri.

Review, please?


End file.
